


I'm Quite Positive You Heard This Before...

by ohshanksno



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doll!Rouge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: There's a tale, old and woe, of long ago, where a man had found and sedated a woman. A woman full of poison and fire and teeth constantly bared like a hungry wolf. And he'll tell you it's a heady tale, and tells you to sit down. And when he tells you his story, you'll laugh at him while he's serious.After all...Who'd believe a man that claims he banged a wooden doll? Most certainly not you.





	I'm Quite Positive You Heard This Before...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Cole who drew a BEAUTIFUL piece and caused this to happen ( @art-farting on tumblr)

“Come along, see whatever appeals to your eye,” the clerk said, arm outstretched to gesture at his shop. “Whatever catches your fancy…”

Roger frowns slightly, but shrugs it off afterwards. “Many things catch my eye, lad. It’ll be very special if something _does_ happen to catch my eye.”

The clerk only smiles, and watches Roger walk to the back of the store.

It’s an antique store of a sort, with cramped aisles, dolls and old, worn books with yellowing pages and supposedly empty vases lining the crooked shelves. The floor creaks as he walks, and for a split second, he feels like he’s back on the _Oro_.

He looks around the aisle he’s in, and frowns again when he realizes the shelves ahead narrow.

“See anything you like, sir?” the clerk asks.

“I would, if you kept your mouth shut.” he looks up and watches the light flicker above him. “Honestly, this may be an antique store, but for the love of your life, _please_ , just at least try to keep it updated.”

“Then it defeats the purpose of it being an antique store, hmm?”

His eyes narrow at the light, and mumbling something sarcastic under his breath, he turns back. He bumps into a shelf, and curses when the items on the shelf fall into him, and the wood splinters.

Books and squeaking toys clatter to the floor, dust flying up like a looming cloud.

“Seems to me that you are enjoying the antiquity, sir.”

“Another word, and I’ll have your tongue.”

Bending over, he picks up the cluttered mess and places it back on the shelf as best as he could. A toy slips out of his arm, and makes a heavy thud to the floor.

Turning, he sees a doll with a blue dress and strawberry hair.

“Well, pardon me.” he picks it up gently, and turns it over his hands. It’s a big doll, oversized in his large hands, with painted eyes and a painted smile with red paint as lipstick. There’s painted spots on the cheeks--freckles, he assumes--and, looking at the eyes, he notices that the artist must’ve spent a time of his life putting so much details in the marbles.

He blinks. And he blinks once more, making sure that he didn’t see the doll’s smile shift into a smirk. And he shrugs it off, tucking it under his arm and making his way down the aisle, picking up a book on outdated herbs.

“I’ll just get these. Your shop is killing me.”

The clerk looks up with a chuckle. “Not every shop is made for 9 foot tall giants like you, sir.”

Roger narrows his eyes dangerously, and bites his tongue to hold back a sinister remark.

The clerk looks down, still chuckling. And it slowly dies off into silence.

Roger stands, watching the clerk do nothing, as if there was something interesting to stare at on his wooden counter.

“...hello?”

“Ah.” his head shoots up, and he shakes his head, taking the doll into his hands. “You don’t want this, sir.”

He feels his anger rising with every minute. “And why _not_?”

“No good for play. Not very good for little girls either.”

Offended, is the word Roger would label himself. Offended and assaulted. “Did you just _assume_ I had a daughter or something?”

“Thought you did.”

“Give me the doll.”

The clerk shakes his head, and puts the doll aside. “This will be seven belis.”

He bares his teeth then, using his large body to his advantage; he’s bristling, hands slamming on the counter and splintering the old wood even more. “Give me. The doll.”

“I _won’t--_ ”

His hand snatches at the clerks’ and he twists the wrist, smiling when he hears a cry of pain. “Either you give me that doll, or I’ll be having something else to go along with it. Maybe I’ll start with your head, eh?”

Fear flashes across his eyes, and he only lets out a whimper.

“Thanks, buddy.” he smiles, and takes the doll, along with the book. He tucks them both under his arm, and tips his hat to him. “Nice doin’ business with you.”

The clerk only nods as he stars on with fear, whimpering more as he cradles his wrist closer to him.

And he starts a tune of whistling, walking out the door. The bell rings above, and the door closes with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hoping to actually continue this but uhhhhhh working on it akfhaldfhla


End file.
